


Were-Life

by Littleravenclaw001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Catfish - Freeform, Cussing, Death Threats, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleravenclaw001/pseuds/Littleravenclaw001
Summary: Keith is a loner, or a were with out a pack.Lance is also a Loner.Pidge is Lance's friend.Hunk is Pidge's friend.Shiro, Allura, and Keith are all adopted.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 30





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is my first fan fiction, and I'm pretty happy with how the first chapter came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters do get longer.

I was sitting at my desk, writing an ad for Voltrons Daily News. I was working on the history tabloid, something about how the myth of werewolves came to exist. A knock sounded on the front door. I slipped out of my room to answer it. Shiro was at the door talking to a delivery boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at me and my breath caught, his smile sent my mind into “crush mode”, as Shiro calls it. I slipped into my thoughts, I thought of befriending that cutie.  
“Keith.” Shiro’s voice barely reached my brain. “Keith, come on. Wake up.”  
My eyes fluttered open. My laptop was open on my small, red desk and buzzed back to life, my homework lighting up the screen. My text book was open, papers coated the floor. I lifted my head off my desk, getting out of my black, leather office chair. Shiro was standing next to me, clearly concerned.  
“Hey… Thanks for waking me up, I’m almost done with my essay. I’ll come down to eat when I finish.” I yawned.  
“Keith. You should take a break, it’s not healthy to work all the time. Allura!” Shiro exclaimed.  
“What is it? Is something wrong?” Allura asked as she came in.  
“Yes. Help me convince the youngest brother that he needs to stop working himself to death.” Shiro explained.  
“Keith…” Allura paused, “Shiro is right. I mean you need to take a break for more than eating and sleeping, we all do.”  
“What?” Shiro and I asked in unison.  
“I booked a vacation for us. We’re going to go camping in the forest.” Allura said.  
“WHAT?!?!?” I yelled in shock.  
“When?” asked Shiro.  
“A camping trip in Marmoran Forest. Spring break.” Allura replied.  
“How much did it cost?” Shiro asked  
I watched them talk, my mouth agape. I haven’t been camping since the incident.  
Several years ago, my adopted parents took Allura, Shiro, and I camping out of state. On the second night, I decided to step outside of the tent for a bit. It was the full moon, and I was seven. I was watching the sun set, when I felt a deep ache in my bones. I tried to cry out, but it hurt to move. I doubled over, gasping for breath, eyes tearing up. Fur sprouted up all over my body. The bones contorted, my mouth elongated into a muzzle, my hands and feet shifted into paws. After two excruciating minutes, the pain finally stopped, I looked around, my eyesight was better, and I could smell more than I thought possible, hear more than could possibly be normal. My clothes were lying in a ripped up pile. I walked over to a small puddle of water and looked at my face. I looked like a wolf, a very large wolf, sort of like a dire wolf. No, I was a dire wolf. I was about as tall as a small horse.  
“Keith! Come inside, it’s getting cold.” my father called out.  
I panicked, he couldn’t see me like this. I grabbed my clothes, and bolted into the forest, I heard my father call my name. I continued to run. Dawn was approaching, and I was lost. I wandered around, trying to find my way back. The sun started to rise, and I felt an ache in my bones. I tripped over some roots and fell into a stream, then I started to turn back. I scrambled to my feet, buck naked and soaking wet.  
“You okay there?” a man asked. He had messy short brown hair, and brown eyes. "First transformation?"  
"I think so? You mean into a wolf, right?" I replied.  
“Yes that is what I mean. Here.” the man said, tossing a pair of shorts at me.  
"Thanks. So um."  
"You wanna know about the transformation?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, you will transform once every month. And when you get older you will start having ruts in the spring. Don't bite people, ever."  
"What happens if I bite someone?"  
"You'll cause them to turn."  
"Oh."  
"That should be enough to get you through, but you should go back to the campsites. Whoever you came with is probably looking for you."  
"Yeah. Thanks for the info, and pants."  
"Your welcome little pup. Now go."  
The man ran off into the forest, and I started trekking East. A little while later, I arrived back at the campsite. I was met with Shiro wrapping his arms around me.  
"Where were you? We were looking for you all night!" Shiro exclaimed.  
"I thought I saw something, and ran after it. I kinda got lost." I replied.  
“At least you’re okay. Let's get you cleaned up, and I’ll let Dad and Allura know you're okay.”  
Shiro led me into the tent, and cleaned some cuts. He then stepped outside to give me a bit of privacy and called Dad. I quickly changed into a red shirt and faded black jeans, with a black jacket. I laid down on my sleeping bag, and sighed. How would I keep this a secret? What if they find out? Can I live a normal life? What if I bite someone? Am I going crazy? What should I do? Should I tell anyone? If so, who? What should I do?  
“Keith?” Dad asked, entering the tent with Allura.  
“Yeah?” I replied, sitting up.  
“Where were you?” Allura asked.  
“I got lost.” I replied.  
“Why do you always get into trouble?” Dad wondered.  
“Who knows?” I replied, half heartedly.  
“You should get some sleep. You had a rough night.” Allura suggested.  
“Yes, you should.” Dad agreed. “Sleep tight.”  
He kissed my head, and left the room.  
“See ya little bro.” Allura stated before leaving.  
That morning I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The New Guy

“You ready?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, I guess. ” I replied.

“You still pouting about this? It’s one vacation. You’ll live. Oh don’t give me that look.  
Come on grab your stuff and come down stairs. It’s almost eight. Seriously stop giving me that look!" Allura exclaimed with a huff, leaving my room.

I sighed, pulling my black leather jacket over my red shirt, and brushing off my fadedblack, ripped jeans. I grabbed my black computer bag, red tote bag, left my room and headed to the car. I put my tote into the trunk. 

“Which part of the forest are we going to? North, south, east, or west?” I asked.

“East. Why do you ask?” Allura questioned.

“‘Kay. I’ll meet you there. I’m walking, walking in the forest helps me get writing ideas.” I replied.

“It’s about a forty mile walk.” Shiro said, raising an eyebrow.

“I know. Although I should know which campsite.” I combated, hands on my hips, leaning slightly to the left.

“Alcareon camp.” Allura replied.

“Got it. See ya later.” I quickly shout, running into the forest.

“Be careful!” Shiro called after me.

I started down a path towards the river. I knew my way around Marmoran forest. All of it. I have been exploring it for years. Whenever I have a case of writer's block, or need sometime to think I’ll walk around Marmoran forest for hours on end. My favorite place is this cozy little cabin. In the center of the woods. It’s small, just two rooms, and is made of logs. A small path wound up to the cottage, from the west. To the left of the cabin, there’s a nice lake. To the left is a large, mossy rock. Behind it is a spacious cave. A small creek winds around the rock. Vines draped down from parts of the roof. You could hear the sounds of the river, feeding the lake, with its family of beavers. Norway maple, scots pine, and Norway spruce’s coat the land. A stump and fire pit sits near the cabin. A metal meat locker is mounted by the front door. 

I reached this little rock and turned into the brush. I walked a few feet before facing a path heading east. I headed down the path, it was about 20 miles long. It took me about four hours to reach my destination. There it was, my beautiful log cabin. In the late morning light, it looked swell, but someone was standing in front of it. A fellow werewolf, he was tall, with dark hair, a blue shirt, and blue jeans. He turned around, looking slightly worried.

“Hey.” he stated with a wave. “I’m Lance. Sorry if I’m intruding on your packs turf.” 

“I’m Keith. You're not on my pack's turf. I’m a loner.” I replied, nonchalantly with a dismissive wave.

“Really! I’m a loner too!” Lance exclaimed, clearly relieved.

“You're camping here, then?”

“Kinda, you?”

“I live west-side, and I’m camping.”

“Really? I just moved north-side.”

“Cool.”

“So… you know your way east-side of here? I’m camping over there.”

“I’m on my way there now, planned on stoping here for a bit though.”

“Cool. I’m kinda lost.”

“That cabin is in the center of the forest. I could show you the way if you want.”

“Really? That would be swell!”

“Alright. You hungry? I got some food in the cabin.”

“I could eat. I take it you come here often?”

“Yes.”

I went over to the meat locker, opened it, browsed it’s contents, rolled a log over to the fire, told Lance to sit, and went inside. I grabbed a pot, some firewood, and a lighter. I lit a fire, and put some rabbit, flour, grapeseed oil, celery, carrots, onions, potatoes, salt, basil, and pepper in the pot. I chopped the rabbit up, filled the pot with water, and began making a simple stew. About three hours later, the stew was finished. I gave Lance a bowl, and scooped some out for myself. I started writing a story, in the notebook, I keep with my computer.

“This is delicious. Thank you for letting me have some.” Lance praised.

“It’s nothing.” I replied. 

In a few minutes, we had finished eating, and had started walking in comfortable silence. Four hours later, we reached the campsites.

“Which campsite are you?” I asked.

“Alcareon.” Lance replied.

“Same.”

We walked another five minutes, to the campsite, then split up to find our sites.

"What took you so long? I thought you were a fast walker?" Shiro asked as I walked up to our tent.

"Some kid got lost in the woods. I showed him here." I replied.

I normally say that I hung out under a tree when I make dinner at the cabin.

"Keith finally decided to arrive." Allura said, with a teasing smile.

"How about we quit the 'you took way to long Keith' and move on to dinner, tents, and who is sleeping next to Shiro." I replied with a snarky tone.

"Keith is right, he hasn't had any real food all day. Right Keith?" Shiro asked with a sigh.

"Yes… of course." I replied with a slight smile.


	3. The Hot Springs

“Didn't expect to see you here!” Lance exclaimed as he saw me.

“You lost again?” I replied.

“...Yes.” Lance said, head down.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“Blade hot springs.”

“That's pretty close to here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I'll take you there, since your sense of direction is nonexistent.”

“Heh. Thanks.”

“No Problem.”

I turned around, and went down the north fork. We continued forward, taking various turns and forks. 

“How do you find your way around here?” Lance asked, after about an hour.

“I walked around a lot, during the full moon especially.” I replied. 

“Oh. I’ve never stayed in one place very long. Definitely not long enough to memorize a place like this.” Lance replied. 

“How come?” 

“There’s always a pack living there.”

“I understand that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve had to move several times due to packs.”

“Oh. So why did you become a loner?”

“My parents died when I was really young, ended up in the foster care system. I eventually got adopted by a couple who couldn’t have kids of their own. They adopted Shiro, Allura, and me. In that order to.” 

“Oh. Do they know you’re were?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

We continued on in silence. Ten minutes later, we arrived at the hot springs.

As I turned to leave Lance asked “Where are you going?”

“To sit under a tree.” I replied.

“Why don’t you join me? It’s my treat. Please, to repay you.”

“...Alright. If I stay you won’t get lost on the way back.” 

“Yeah… that too.”

It was fun. Swimming in a natural pool of hot water, teasing a smiling Lance. Sometimes we would sit on the edge, or a rock and talk. There were only a handful of people, so we couldn’t really disturb anyone, the hot springs were pretty big, reaching into caves. Lance and I took advantage of this pulling each other underwater, and splashing around, one time I grabbed Lance’s foot and dragged him halfway across the smaller side of the hotspring.

“This is great.” Lance sighs, blissfully floating on his back, hands behind his head.

“Affirmative.” I replied, also floating on my back.

“What do you do with your time? Like a job, or school…” Lance asked, sitting on a mossy rock.

“I’m studying to be a writer, and I work as a part time waiter. How about you?” I asked, also sitting on a mossy rock.

“I’m studying to be a marine biologist, and I work as a part time pizza delivery boy.”

“That’s nice. What area do you want to study?” 

“The lake by your cabin.”

“Black Lion Lake?”

“So that's what it’s called.” 

“Yeah. You should find it interesting. No one has studied it since its discovery.”

“Why don’t people study it anymore?”

“Too hard to get to.”

“Unless you know the way.”

“Yeah. If you know the way, it's not hard at all.”

“Do you think you could teach me how to find my way around here?”

“Yeah.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Lance splashed me and we went back to goofing off. 

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked, swimming in a circle.

“Yeah?” I asked, swimming in place at the center of his circle.

“How long will it take to get back?”

“Bout an hour.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Four.”

“We’ve been here for six hours!”

“Apparently.”

“What time do you have to be back?”

“Five. You?”

“Same.”

“We should get going then.”

“Yeah, lead the way.”

We changed into dry clothes, and set out. We listened to the sounds of nature, squirrels, birds, chipmunks, racoons, wolves, beavers, and running water. Lance stumbled over all the roots, before he could face plant into a deadly nightshade bush, I caught him. He seemed a little distracted and walked into a tree immediately after that. 

“You okay?” I asked, crouching down next to him. “Let me see.”

He had a tiny cut next to his nose. I chuckled, and stood up.

“You’ll live.” I said, a smile stretched across my face.

“Probably.” Lance replied.

“Come on let's get back before you break your nose.” I teased.

“Like that will happen.” Lance replied.

We chatted a bit about work and school, Lance works at Quiznak Pizza. I told him I worked at Coalition Bar and Grill. We split up at the campsite.

“Where have you been?” Shiro asked.

“Walking.” I replied.

“Well, lets go.” Shiro replied. “Allura’s waiting by the trail.”

“So… where are we going?” I asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Shiro replied.

Shiro and Allura lead the way. Getting lost in a matter of minutes.

“Where are we?” Shiro asked.

“A few minutes west of the campsite.” I replied.

“Keith, can you show us how to get to Castle Stream?” Allura asked.

“Yes.” I responded. “How long till we have to be there?”

“Six, but we’d like to get there early.” Shiro replied.

“Alright.” I replied, walking down a path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Wonder what they're going to do at the stream? It is gonna be great for me too write because reasons. By the way quick apology in advanced for a chapter that has some sad shit, and the cliff hanger coming up. It's for the plot. I promise you'll get more happy times like these. Maybe there gonna be some fishes. Next chapter will be longer. I promise, good times need to be spread out onto two different chapters. Next time is longer. Longest chapter yet.


	4. The Serpent?

“We're here." I announced.

“Why did we go through the bush?" Allura asked, picking leaves out of her hair.

“You wanted to be here early.” I replied, grinning.

“...That’s why you took us off path?” Shiro asked, a leaf stuck in his hair.

“Yes.” I responded, picking the leaf out of his hair.

“You enjoyed it didn’t you?” Allura accused. 

“Totally.” I agreed. “Why are we here?”

“We arrived early, to get a good spot, and relax by the stream.” Shiro replied, removing several leaves from my hair.

“A good spot for what?” I asked.

“A surprise.” Allura responded.

At that moment, I spotted Lance asking a girl with short hair some questions. He caught sight of me, and gestured for me to come over. I gestured for him to wait a second.

“Where is this thing happening?” I asked.

“Over the stream.” Shiro responded.

I grabbed his bag and started laying out a black picnic blanket by Lance’s green one. I sat down.

“Hey Keith.” Lance greeted, scooting closer to me on the small green blanket.

“Hey.” I replied, sitting on the edge of a slightly larger blanket.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” Lance stated.

“Didn’t expect to be here. Those two asked me to come with them to this thing.” Keith replied.

“They didn’t tell you anything did they?” Lance asked.

“Nope.” I replied.

“They got lost and you couldn’t help because you didn’t know where they’re going?” 

“Yes.”

“Sounds rough.”

“Not really. They also mentioned that they would’ve liked to be here early, so I led them through the brush.” 

“Nice. Pidge would love that.”

“Who’s Pidge?”

“The boy sitting over there. By the way they go by neutral pronouns.”

“Got it.”

Pidge walked over and sat down beside us, while Shiro and Allura talked. 

“Sup. The name’s Pidge.” Pidge greeted. 

“Keith.” I replied.

“Nice. Who are they?” Pidge asked, gesturing to Shiro and Allura.

“The guy with a bunch of leaves on the back of his head is Shiro. The other one is Allura.” I replied. 

“What are they doing?” Lance asked, as Allura crossed her arms, and Shiro shook his head.

“Probably discussing the best way to get me to stop working for a few seconds.” I replied, absentmindedly pulling out my notebook to record the event.

“What do you do?” Pidge asked.

“I’m studying to be a writer, and I work part time as a waiter.” I reply, writing down observations and things of interest. 

“Sweet.” Pidge replied, scooting over to look at my notes.

“Do they always act like this?” Lance asked, observing my siblings.

“Only on vacations.” I reply.

“Sounds rough.” Pidge noted.

“Not really. I can usually just slip into my writing.” I responded.

Shiro and Allura finally noticed that I was talking with people. They looked shocked for a second, then returned to chatting. 

“What was that about?” Lance asked.

“They’re probably shocked that I’m talking to people.” I answered.

“You don’t talk with people often?” Pidge asked.

“As far as they know, I talk to customers, teachers, anyone I’m stuck working with, and those two.” I replied.

“What do you do when a customer’s an asshole?” Pidge asked.

“Bring them their order and avoid them as much as possible while still doing my job.” I said.

“What if they flirt with you?” Lance questioned. 

“I ignore it.” I replied.

“What if they’re hot?” Pidge added.

“I still would ignore it.” I responded. 

“What do you mean 'would?'” Lance asked.

“I mean that no one I consider to be ‘hot’ flirts with me.” I answered.

Allura and Shiro came over, sitting next to me. Everyone quickly rearranged ourselves so that there was room for everyone on the two small blankets. A few more people came and sat near the creak. I looked up and realized the sun was setting. I checked Shiro's watch, it was almost six o’clock. A streak of greenish-blue slipped through the large stream. Green Neon Tetras. Hundreds of them sped through the water. Heading towards Red Lion river, which will eventually deposit them in Black Lion lake.

“Green Neon Tetras. I forgot they were traveling today.” I muttered.

“Do you know where they’re going?” Lance asked, eyes still on the fish.

“I’ll show you.” I replied.

“Why not tell me?” Lance asked.

“It’s funner to see.” Pidge piped in, watching the fish with interest.

“It is.” I agreed.

“Then I’ll see it later.” Lance whispered.

We all turned our attention to the fish. Streaks of silver red started mixing with the green. Neon Tetra. 

“Lance?” I whispered.

“Yeah?” Lance whispered back.

“Do you think I can trust Pidge with the location of the cabin?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to, but they wouldn’t do anything wrong.”

“Alright.”

We continued watching until about six thirty. Shiro, Allura, and I started putting our blanket in Shiro's bag. Pidge and Lance put theirs in a small tote bag which Lance carried. I walked over to the two of them. 

“You two enjoy watching the fish?” I asked, watching as a few stragglers swam upstream.

“Yeah. It was pretty good.” Lance responded.

“I enjoyed it. Wonder where they’re going?” Pidge replied.

“I could show you.” I told them.

“Really! When would we have to set out to catch up with them?” Pidge asked.

“In a minute or two. If we hurry, we could walk them to their ending point.” I replied.

“We could go now!” Pidge exclaimed.

“We could. If you two don’t mind going off trail.” I responded.

“I don’t mind.” Lance replied.

“Why would I mind?” Pidge asked.

“Some people do.” I answered.

“Meh.” Pidge replied. “People are weird. I really don’t care as long as we don’t get lost.”

“We should get going then.” I announced. 

I started walking down a trail, following the stream. Pidge and Lance followed.

“Shouldn’t you tell Allura and Shiro?” Pidge asked.

“Nope. They’re used to me randomly disappearing.” I replied.

We walked on in silence. When the path turned away from the stream we crossed over to the otherside. I started picking our way through the bush, walking away from the stream. The trees thickened, but it didn’t bother me. Lance seemed to have a bit of trouble not running into low hanging branches. Pidge was doing just fine. I led them down a small deer path, heading north west. 

“May I ask how long we’ve been out here?” Pidge asked.

“‘Bout half an hour.” I replied.

“Are we lost?” Pidge questioned.

“No, but I can see why you think that. If we continue forward we should reach a river in about ten minutes. By then the fish should be halfway through that section.” I replied.

“Okay. That sounds like you know what you’re doing.” Lance replied.

“I’ve practically memorized this forest.” I replied.

“What do you mean ‘practically’?” Pidge asked.

“I haven’t memorized the campsites. The campsites are confusing.” I responded.

“You have memorized everything in this forest, but get lost in the campsites.” Lance asked, his tone dripping disbelief.

“Yep.” I admitted.

“Only you could memorize a forest, yet get lost in a campsite.” Lance teased.

“Only you could nearly face plant in nightshade, and then run into a tree.” I teased back.

“You did what!!” Pidge exclaimed.

“I nearly face planted into a deadly nightshade bush, and then ran into a tree. Thanks for catching me.” Lance sighed.

“Welcome.” I responded.

We continued on in awkward silence. I lead them down twists and turns. In about ten minutes, the sound of rushing water became apparent. 

“Almost there.” I announced.

“You are lucky!” Pidge exclaimed. “You're lucky Keith was there to save your ass!”

“Pidge!” Lance exclaimed. “Not so loud! You'll disturb the wild life.”

“This. Is. Not. About. The. Wildlife. And. You. Know. It.” Pidge huffed.

“Um. This way.” I interrupted. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Lance replied.

Pidge glared at Lance, but followed after us. As we got closer to the river, the scampering of hooves and paws became more common. I told the others to look out for snakes. Lance almost stepped on one once, but I caught his foot. He was more cautious after that. A snake fell out of a tree. It would’ve bitten Pidge, but I caught it and tossed it into the bushes. 

“You are good at this.” Lance noted.

“Been at it for a while.” I replied. “The first time I came out here, I barely avoided stepping on a snake.”

“Snakes are Lance and I’s downfall.” Pidge sighed. 

“You just need to get used to their presence.” I stated. 

“Maybe. You are the expert here.” Lance shrugged.

“I’m not an expert.” I responded. 

“You’re pretty close.” Pidge piped up. 

I didn’t respond. Instead I looked around. I could smell a werewolf besides Lance. I looked at a bush, two yellow eyes stared back. Two werewolf eyes. I froze, they were transformed, and it wasn’t the full moon. I glanced at Lance, he saw it too.

“Keith.” Lance muttered.

“I see it.” I whispered back.

“What’s going on?” Pidge asked.

“We’re being stalked.” I replied.

“What do we do?” Pidge questioned, eyes wide. “Should we run?”

“No. If we run it will catch us.” I answered. 

“We should get to the river.” Lance murmured. 

“Yes. We should.” I agreed. “The river's current is too strong to swim through, but I know a way to cross without getting swept up in the flow.”

“Alright. We’ll follow you.” Pidge confirmed. 

We walked off in silence, glancing back constantly. The were-wolf stayed near Pidge. Lance noticing this, quickly fell behind Pidge. It’s curious about their scent, the scent of a were-prairie dog. This werewolf hasn’t known for long. Most werewolves can tell who's a were and what kind. There’s a were-everything. Only newbies couldn’t tell. This guy was most likely between the age of eight and twelve. The age of eight is usually when you start to figure out how to wolf, and thirteen is normally when you're able to define the different types of were. 

“We’re here. So how are we gonna cross?” Pidge asked.

“Lance, grab that vine.” I ordered.

“Okay?” Lance replied.

“Pidge, grab that vine.” I ordered.

“Got it.” Pidge replied.

I grabbed a third vine and instructed the two of them on how to tie them into one vine four feet longer than the river. I tied one end to a tree, and wrapped the other around my hand. Lance and Pidge watched as I waded into the river. When I was about a foot in, I kneeled and looked at the river bed. I picked up a red rock and grabbed a piece of rope from underneath it. I wrapped the piece of rope around my hand and continued towards the other bank. 

“Keith, what do we do if you slip or something?” Pidge asked, as a fish bolted by my foot. 

“Nothing, unless I let go of the rope or vine you do nothing.” I replied.

“You sure?” Lance questioned.

“Yes.” I answered.

I was almost halfway done, and the hope we’d beat the fish migration was dashed. Fish started bolting through the water, I could smell the predators; bobcats, gulls, otters, and beavers. My main concern is the strong, reptilian scent coming from the water. Lance smelled it too. He called out to me to be careful. I pushed forward eyes on the water, filled with so many fish that I couldn’t see anything. The reptile scent grew stronger, scales brushed against my leg, I froze. The reptilian creature continued to stalk. I was preparing to bolt. I quickly wound the rope around my hand till taunt. I loosened my grip on the vine. I slowly crept forward, watching for any sign of non-tetra movement. 

“Let me know if you see anything other than fish in the water!” I called back to them.

“Okay!” Pidge replied.

“Got it!” Lance exclaimed. 

I continued forward, one more third. 

“Keith! Behind you!” Pidge warned. 

Something latched around my ankle, pulling me under. I held tight to the vine and rope, kicking whatever held my ankle. It squirmed and twisted, I felt a sharp pang as its teeth broke through the thick material of my boot. I managed to stick my head above the water, Lance and Pidge were calling my name. The reptilian pulled me back under, drawing blood from my ankle. I thrashed around, hitting the reptile with everything I had. It fought back, obviously thinking I was a better meal than tetras. It’s tail hit my head, drawing blood. I transferred the rope into my left hand, grabbing a ka-bar knife out of my belt with the other. I blindly swung the knife near my ankle, successfully hitting it in its neck. I struggled to dig my knife into its thick skin. My head broke the surface again, Pidge and Lance seemed to be further away. The reptilian was dragging me away. Lance grabbed the vine and I was dragged back under water. I felt something large brush against my back. Something pulled against my left hand, the vine snapped. Something wedged itself between the reptilian's jaw and my ankle. A serpentine tail wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from the reptilian as the serpentine pried off its jaws. My head broke the surface again, Lance was holding the broken end of the vine. Pidge was perched in a tree, studying the water. I let the serpent drag me to the bank opposite of my friends. I laid on the bank for a few seconds catching my breath, fully aware of the serpent hovering above me. My eyes closed, exhausted. I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo! What's gonna happen to Keith? What are Lance and Pidge gonna do? Is he being attacked or saved? I'll post the answers eventually.


	5. Bulssanghan Neugdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter will make since once read. Ps. It's in German, sorry if my translation is wrong! :P Word count 2520.

I woke to a stabbing pain in my ankle, something was wrapped tightly around it. I opened my eyes to see Lance, Pidge, and a serpent, larger than me, staring at me. Part of Lance’s shirt was torn off, probably what was wrapped around my ankle. 

"You guys are looking at me like I just got attacked by a large, sharp toothed, reptilian creature and then saved by a serpent." I said, jokingly.

"At least your sense of humor is intact." Pidge sighed.

"If he had one to begin with." Lance teased.

"Pidge, do you know what happened to my knife?" I asked.

The serpent carefully placed my knife in my lap. The serpent then slithered off into the forest.

"How do you feel? That was a pretty nasty incident." Lance asked.

"I'll be fine. Though I can't smell anything, but fish." I replied.

“You could say everything smells fishy to you now.” Lance punned.

“Stop. Just stop.” I begged.

“Yes Keith. Lance shall stop now.” Pidge confirmed, glaring threateningly at Lance.

I quickly stood up, ignoring my throbbing ankle. Pidge and Lance went to support me, but I quickly moved away. I started leading them towards the path leading to the cottage. It’s going to be chaotic in the lake for a bit. If the river was like that, the lake would be hell. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, looking worriedly at me.

"Going to the cabin so I can get your sweaty shirt off my ankle." I retorted.

"At least let us help you!! Your ankle is injured!!!" Lance yelled.

"I can handle this just fine on my own." I snapped, a growl slipping into my voice. "Besides I'm dire."

"Dire? Like a dire wolf?" Pidge asked.

"No. I mean I do take that form, but that's not what a dire were is." I growl.

"Oh. How do you know if someones dire?" Lance asked.

"Dires can smell other dires. If you're not dire, you look at their eyes." I explain, still growling.

"Why are you growling?" Pidge asked.

"'Cause I'm tired and Lance is looking at me like his dog just died." I lied.

A regular were has human strength when in human form, and their second species strength when they transform. A dire has the strength of their second species combined with human strength in human form and regular animal strength in animal form. Dire's access their second species strength in human form by what's known as turning on your dire. Turning on your dire is when you allow your body to draw on power from your were-form. Turning on your dire can be dangerous if you don't know how to control it. If you can’t control it and you turn on your dire, you will attack anything that moves. When you lose control of your dire, only your pack and exhaustion can snap you out of it. I had a rough learning curb to learn to control my dire. Dire’s also have slightly better senses than non-dire. The reason non-dires have to look at the eyes to determine whether someone is dire, is that when you turn on your dire your eyes shift into whatever animal you turn into. So if someone looked at me right now my eyes would look like a wolfs. My dire was activated to keep me from collapsing from the throbbing pain in my ankle. That reptilian creature was dire, I know it was. The serpent too. The serpent's scent was so familiar. I just couldn’t place it. There was a faint flowery scent coming off of her, barely penetrating the fish smell. Allura! She always wore this flowery perfume that completely covered up her scent. 

“Shit.” I growled, punching a tree.

“You okay?” Lance asked, concern lacing his voice and thick in his scent. He smelled like salty sea air. 

“My fucking sister!” I growl, forgetting that Lance and Pidge were there. “That's why she always has that stupid perfume! I swear to god! Why did she hide it? And that stupid reptile! Urgh! If I ever see that stupid thing again, I’m gonna hug it before ripping out it’s guts! The fuck is wrong with this world! Wait. Does that mean? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckin a! How the fuck is this possible! Why the fuck did this happen! That’s it! She’s going down! I don’t care if shes my fucking sister. I will take fucking care of her!” 

I was pacing now, completely ignoring my friends frantic attempts to calm me down. I picked up a rock and randomly threw it, almost hitting Pidge. I growled, I growled at everything. Why would she hide it? Didn’t she know how fucking lonely it was, thinking I was the only were in the family? And she's a dire serpent! Ugh! When I get back to the tent I’m gonna grab her stupid floral perfume and dump it down a drain. I’ll then proceed to yell my lungs out at her. I wouldn’t physically hurt her, she did save me. I stalked off toward my cabin, Lance and Pidge hurrying behind me. I muttered and cussed as I walked. I reached the cabin an hour later. I immediately entered, slamming the door behind me. I quickly got out the medical supplies, before a knock came at the door. Lance and Pidge. I’d forgotten all about them. I quickly got up and opened the door to see an exhausted Pidge, and a worried Lance. 

“Sorry. I kind of forgot I had people with me.” I explained, stepping back so they could enter.

“It’s fine, you seemed pretty pissed off. Is everything okay?” Lance asked, thoroughly concerned.

“It will be. Just gotta yell at Allura.” I replied, sitting at a table, next to the bed. I get to work, bandaging my ankle. 

“Why?” Pidge asked, a sly grin on her face.

“She's an asshole.” I responded, shrugging nonchalantly fully aware that they heard every word of my rant. 

“It a, kinda sounded like you were going to kill someone?” Lance questioned, awkwardly. I quickly turned off my dire. 

“Empty threat, most likely caused by stress and my dire being turned on.” I answered. 

“What's your dire?” Pidge asked.

I quickly explained what my dire was. Pidge looked intrigued, and Lance was in awe, mouth agape, eyes wide.

“So thats why your eyes looked like that!!!!” Pidge exclaimed.

“That sounds cool and scary at the same time.” Lance states.

“It’s exhausting. I already have a nasty temper and being dire does not help with it. At all.” I sigh. 

“Sounds like you could kick any non-dires arse!” Pidge exclaimed, clearly wishing she was dire. 

“Whatever. I could kick their arses anyway. I only use my dire when I’m badly hurt, need to walk but can’t, or I need to fight another dire. And so far two of those things happened today.” I ranted. “I really should have turned on my dire in the river.”

“Wait. That reptilian thing was dire!?!” Pidge shrieked. “What about that serpenty thingy?”

“My sister and dire.” I replied.

“What? Oh. Ohhh. That's why you're mad at her! She knew about you and didn’t bother letting you know!!!! That's why she smelled so strongly of flowers!!!!!!” Lance exclaimed. “The serpent also smelled like flowers! It was a little weaker but still probably strong enough that you could smell it through the fishiness.”

“Yeah. Pretty much.” I replied, standing up and limping out of the cabin.

“Where are you going?” they both asked.

“To get something to eat.” I answered, opening the meat locker, it was empty. “Fuck! Out of meat.” 

“I could look around for something.” Lance offered.

“Nah. You don’t know your way around yet. Besides I know where I can get some easy prey.” I confirm.

“Okay.” Lance mutters. 

I walk over two the lake and pull out a hand made fishing rod. I put some bait on one end, and cast out the line. I dug the end of the wooden pole into the ground, then pulled out another rod and repeated those actions. I sat down and stared out into the lake. Lance and Pidge sat next to me.

“We’re lucky. We beat the tetras, once they arrive there will be no fishing in the lake until they're gone, and then when the eggs hatch again.” I sigh. 

“So this will be the last time you fish for a while?” Lance asked.

“Yep. I usually do quite a bit of fishing during the fall, when most animals are preparing for winter and are also preparing for pups. I don’t want to accidentally hurt a critter who will soon mother pups.” I answer.

“Yeah. Those pups deserve a chance at life.” Pidge agreed, while Lance nodded. 

We sat there in silence, thinking about our respective animals, and what their lives are like. Something tugged at one of the fishing poles. I quickly got up and grabbed it, pulling away from the lake and then a little bit towards. After a few minutes, I started to get dragged towards the water. It’s a big one, Lance came to help me as Pidge grabbed the other pole. After a few more minutes, Lance and I reeled in our catch. It was a catfish, the largest catfish I’d ever seen. Pidge was doing pretty good, but was kinda pulling too hard, so I went over to help her not break the line. We pulled out another, equally large catfish. I quickly removed the lines from their mouths and slit their necks. An oder that was a mix of fish and fish blood came into the area. The tetras have arrived. 

“Caught them just in time. How do you guys feel about catfish soup?” I asked.

“Sounds good.” Lance replied.

“Meh.” Pidge replied. 

“Oh come on Pidge! He’s a good chief. Not as good as Hunk, but that's kind of his profession. You’ll probably scarf it down!” Lance exclaimed, lifting his arms into a ‘V’.

As they bickered, I went into the cabin to get the ingredients. I also grabbed a pot and filled it with broth. I lit a fire and rolled two stumps over too the fire. I started skinning the catfish. I kinda felt a little bad for them, but I’ll also have at least a week before I have to go hunting again. I can’t hunt with this busted ankle. Thank fuck for gaint catfish. I finished skinning, and started to chop them up into small chunks, and a few strips. Fish jerky, that's what I’d have to make later. I quickly salted the strips and put them in my meat locker. I grabbed three bowls and started cleaning them. Lance and Pidge sat by the fire and chatted there. I finished cleaning the wooden bowls, and started on the wooden soup spoons. I also quickly cleaned a wooden ladle, it was spotless when I was done. I came back to the fire and stirred the soup, slowly adding in the catfish chunks. I waited six minutes for the fish to start cooking before adding the vegetables. I poured some water into the soup. I went over to the lake and slipped some water into a kettle. I put the kettle next to the fire, and went back into my cabin to get some cups and tea leaves. 

“Mwoya ssibal (What the fuck)!” I cuss, as a pup whimpered. 

“What? Where are you going?” Lance asked, as I moved quickly toward the sound of the pup. 

When I got there, I saw a small whimpering pup, his mom and three siblings dead beside him. The only survivor of his family, like me. Sure I have my adopted family, but it's not the same. He’s bitten by a werecat. How could I tell? The scent on the poor wolf and his family. Mos-sseuge mandeulda(fuck)! Geuege museun il-i il-eonalkkayo(what will happen to him)! Nuga geuleon il-eul hal su issseubnikka(who could do such a thing)? Mos-sseuge mandeulda. Mos-sseuge mandeulda. Mos-sseuge mandeulda. Mos-sseuge mandeulda. Mos-sseuge mandeulda. Mos-sseuge mandeulda. Mos-sseuge mandeulda(Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck). Kiiseu jinjeonghae(Calm down Keith). Sum(Breathe). Gip-eun sum(deep breathe). Saeng-gaghanda(Think)! Odumag(The cabin)! Geulae geugeoya. Pidge, Lance, geuligo naneun geuleul bungdae hwahago megi seupeuleul meog-il geos-ibnida. (Yes, that's it. Pidge, Lance, and I will bandage him and feed him catfish soup.)

“Gwaenchanh-a jag-eun namja ya, nan neol dachigehaji anh-eulgeoya(It's okay little guy, I'm not going to hurt you.)” I soothe. 

“Yip.” The pup whines weakly.

I lift the pup into my arms head back to the cabin. Pidge and Lance were arguing. The pup in my arms whimpered, drawing their attention to him. 

“Oh my god! What happened to it?” Lance asked, he looked worried for the pup. 

“Geu- He was attacked by a werecat.” I replied, taking the pup over to the fire, I went into the cabin and grabbed a fourth bowl, cleaning it like I did the others. I set it down with the rest of the dishes. I quickly stirred the soup with my right hand, cradling the pup in my left. Lance looked horrified. I grabbed the medical kit of my table and sat on my stump. I realized that Pidge was sitting on the ground, and quickly grabbed another stump from behind my cabin. She thanked me and sat down. I returned to make soup and bandaging the wolf. When the soup was finished, I quickly dished some out and gave it to everyone. The water boiled shortly after and I made everyone some tea, the pups relieving pain. The wolf curiously sniffed the bowl I placed him down in front of, he then snarfed it all down in seconds. 

“You're a hungry little fella aren’t you?” I told the wolf, my voice softening as my dire finally turned off. 

“Yip!” the pup looked happily up at me, nudging his bowl. I smiled, refilling his bowl. 

“That poor little wolf!” Lance exclaimed, getting seconds for himself.

“I know. It’s so sad.” I agreed, petting the little guy's head.

“What are you going to do with him?” Pidge asked.

“I’ll uh, nurse him back to health and let him choose where he goes.” I replied, awkwardly. 

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Lance and Pidge purr,

“Daeche museun il-iya?(What the fuck is wrong with you?)” I hiss. 

“Yip!” The little pup put in, and we all started talking about how adorable he is. 

“What are you going to name him?” Lance asked.

“What?” I questioned.

“A name. We can’t just keep calling him pup.” Lance replied.

“...I’ll think about it.” I responded.

“Good. Ughh. I’m stuffed! What are we gonna do with all these leftovers?” Pidge asked.

“Pack them up and lock them in the meat locker.” I replied, standing to go grab a tupperware.

“I’ll do it. You’ve done everything all day, and it's where you keep your excessive amount of dishes considering that you're usually on your own?” Lance asked, gently pushing me back on my stump. 

“Oh, um. Okay, yes it’s with the bowls, and that was the smallest pack they had!” I exclaimed, defensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP catfishes. RIP Wolf mom. RIP Wolf siblings. There has been so much death in this chapter. And the werecat who attacked the wolf pups family is going down, by my future packs hands er paws? Tails? Claws? Who knows at this point. I wonder who attacked them though? What will Keith name the little pupper? What is the true meaning of a dire? Who knows. Just in case my dumb explanation didn’t make any sense let me explain again. A direwere is basically a were that can add the power of the creature they turn into, to there's in human form by turning on the dire. Turning on the dire can be extremely dangerous if you don’t know what you're doing, a dire-were will attack anything that moves after losing control, until their pack calms them down or they pass out from exhaustion. Dire-weres also have better sense than anyone else, like how Keith heard the wolf pup whimper when no one else did. Keith is really protective of those he considers to be a part of his pack, even though he thinks he doesn’t have one and never will. I really love Keith's character so he’s gonna end up going through the most stuff cause I for some reason always make my favorite and main character go through a lot and he’s both. So… sorry if Keith goes through way too much crap. By the way when you translate the title to English it should say Poor Wolf. Also anything Keith says that isn’t in English, it’s Korean. also, why do they want me to capitalize tupperware? Spell check is weird.


	6. A Day in The Cabin

I woke up wrapped around the pup, Lance wrapped around me in the small bed in my cabin. Pidge was sleeping on an air mattress, due to her begging us to take the bed. Oh Alpan, Lance's arms were so warm, and supportive. And the pup was so soft against my stomach, his gentle breathing, the way he barely vibrates when he snores. They both mean the universe to me, Lance and Kosmo mean everything to me. Kosmo. That's his name. Kosmo, my favorite little pup. Lance, the guy I developed a crush on in approximately three days. Kosmo stirred in my arms, he licked my face.

“You okay Kosmo?” I asked, slightly groggy. 

“Yip!” Kosmo yipped, looking extremely happy he pounced on Lance.

“Grrrrrugh.” Lance groaned as Kosmo jumped on the two of us.

“Kosmo, stooop it.” I groaned.

“You named him? Kosmo… I like that.” Lance complimented.

I turned over blushing, pretending to turn over to protect myself from Kosmos paws. Lance draped his arm over me, causing me to blush even more.

“Thanks.” I replied, barely managing to hide my emotions.

“You okay?” Lance asked, turning on to his side to hug me. 

“Yeah, just tired.” I responded, turning over to shove my face in his chest.

“Since when are you so clingy?” Lance questioned, face against my shoulder.

“Since I was getting kicked in the face.” I mumble. 

“Kosmo is just excited.” Lance chuckled. 

“Maybe. My tired brain can’t cope.” I muttered.

“Awe. Poor Keithy. Can’t cope with getting kicked in the face early in the morning.” Lance teased.

“Shut up.” I mumbled, hiding my face in his chest.

“Cutie.” Lance mumbled.

“What?” I asked, looking up into his ocean blue eyes.

“Nothing!” Lance exclaimed, turning into a tomato. 

“Right...I should get some crap done now." I replied, completely unconvinced. 

“I'll help!” Lance and Pidge exclaimed in unison.

“Since when are you awake?” Lance asked Pidge.

“Since about six in the morning.” Pidge states. 

“Damn. It’s like eight a.m!!!!!” Lance exclaimed, “Why did you wake me up this early Kosmo?” 

“Cause I woke up.” I yawned.

“Whhhyyyyy wereee youuuu upppppppp?” Lance whined.

“I was used to waking up early for school.” I yawned, “Anyway, you sure you wanna help? Wouldn't you rather watch the fish? Or go on a hike? Or relax? Or roast S'mores? Or something else?”

"I am sure." Lance replied.

"I mean we can watch the fish while we eat, so yeah. I’m sure." Pidge responded.

"If you say so. Lance and I will clear debris. Pidge will start chopping some wood. When we're done with that, we'll take a quick lunch break. Then I'll explain what to do next." I explained.

"Kay." Pidge replied. 

“Sure mullet.” Lance answered.  
I head outside, handing Pidge an axe, and a tree branch. Lance and I quickly got to work picking up branches and leaves, bringing anything big enough to Pidge. Apparently there was a scentless racoon hiding under one of the branches. I relentlessly chased after completely forgetting the task at hand. Lance chuckled, right before the racoon jumped on him. After that he helped me take it down. I caught the racoon, handing it off to Lance, so I could go grab my ka-bar knife. I slit the pesky racoons throat, blood dripping down my arm. I hated the stupid, fucking racoons. I quickly set the racoon by the fire. I'd skin it later. We continued cleaning as Pidge muttered about wolves and racoons. 

"Hey Keith?" Lance asked.

"Yeah Cheng(Lance)?" I asked.

"You seem to really hate racoons. What did they do?" Lance/Cheng asked.

"They always steal my kill. Every fucking time one of them is nearby they steal my kills. I'm surprised they didn't take that racoons fucking body. They're just little thieves." I replied.

Lance laughed as he asked me to help him carry a particularly large branch to Pidge. They muttered something about my lack of chain saws as she continued to chop wood. By the time we were done, it was an hour from noon. I sat down and skinned the scentless racoon. Lance lit a fire and heated up some soup, handing everyone a bowl. Kosmo tried to eat the scentless rabbit I was skinning so Pidge led him on a wild goose chase with her soup. Thanks Pidge! Lance kissed me on the check when Pidge disappeared behind the cabin, causing me to accidentally cut a vital artery on the racoon. Blood leaked out everywhere, my lap was coated in racoon blood, Lance got sprayed, the leftover soup turned red with blood. Lance and I exchanged frustrated looks.

"Change of plan, we're cleaning up this mess, then checking the perimeter." I told Lance.

"Good idea. I'll go get some water." Lance replied, running off to get water. We'd have to use it to thin the blood if it started to clot. 

When Pidge came back to see me and Lance cleaning blood off of everything, the bloody soup, and the bloody raccoon she growled at us. Then she started helping us clean cause she isn't byeongsin (an asshole). It took us fifteen minutes to cleanse blood. Afterwards we each walked off in different directions, eventually circling counterclockwise to find anything that might have come looking for the source of blood. After checking every inch from the cabin, to thirty meters away in every direction, we met up at the cabin. I scared off four foxes, eight racoons, and two coyotes. Pidge scared away six foxes, seven racoons, and one coyote. Lance scared of one fox, twelve raccoons, and a coyote. Four coyotes. That's never happened before. Most of the time I will occasionally see one coyote in a year. Does this have something to do with the were from before? The one that attacked Kosmo? 

"Now what do we do?" Lance asked. 

"We do house maintenance." I replied. 

"Okay. Who does what?" Pidge asked. 

"Lance, you'll work on insulation. Pidge you'll work on any cracks in the walls. I'll take the roof." I ordered. 

They nodded and we went to grab the tools. I started making some tar to attach the new shingles I bought, and fill in some cracks. Pidge figured out how much they'd need. I handed them their tar and told them not to touch it. They walked off with the promise not to attach themself to the wall. I grabbed the shingles, a brush, and the tar. I climbed onto the roof and started replacing shingles. We worked till late in the evening. When I finished with the roof, I took the pot of bloody soup and dumped it out near a mother wolf's den. She came out of her den and sniffed it curiously, she called her pups out and they ate. I went back to the cabin, a slightly sad smile plastered on my face. I started heating up some soup and water for dinner. I then went and helped Lance insulate the door. Pidge finished the walls at the same time that we finished insulating the door. We sat down eating soup, and drinking tea. 

"This is nice. I can see why some people do it." Lance sighed.

"Yeah. But you're also a were. The three of us enjoy the outside world more than most." Pidge replied.

"While Pidge is right, this is great." I piped up. 

"Could we do this more often? We could get better sleeping arrangements." Pidge asked.

"We could probably put together a bunk bed like thing. Where one bed is pulled out from under the other, or we could do something like my work table. You just pull it out of the wall when you need it." I suggested.

"We could do both. Hunk would really like this, and I think you would be friends with him. We could bring him over if you're okay with that." Lance put in. 

"Maybe. If that's the case I should probably just expand my cabin." I state. "I mean he could still come over, it'd just be really crowded. I could add a second story. The foundation could support it. And I wouldn't have to knock down a wall." 

"That sounds great. We could make it so that the second story is where we all sleep, and the first floor could be for work and storage. We could get some chairs and just hang out down here too. Fold out chairs so that we'd have plenty of space when we need it." Pidge provided, sounding really excited.

"We should also account for the fact that more people might join us. So I should probably knock down a wall and expand out a bit before I begin the second story. The two of you did a decent job at fixing the place up, if you two help we could get it down before winter kicks in." I note, also sounding excited. 

"We could also fix up the fire pit, so that we can all fit around it. We'd need more seats too. Oh and a bigger pot so we can make more food! The five of us would eat way too much to just use your current one. It worked before, but we also have a lot more people now. Building will be slowed down in the fall.. Heck, Pidge might have to do some of it on their own while we are having our ruts." Lance suggested, a big smile blooming across his face.

"Yeah. We probably should do that. We could cut down some trees tomorrow. We need the wood and there's some that I was planning to get rid of. We could use the stumps for seats. We could also collect some stones from the river for the fireplace. We could walk around and collect some fallen sticks to expand the thing I use to hold the pot over the fire. We could add a section for the kettle too." I said, full of energy. "The stones we could easily get tonight. And beat the setting sun."

"Then we should get started." Pidge replied.

"Agreed!" Lance exclaimed.

"Then let's go." I responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was pretty light hearted compared to the previous ones. Lance and Keith were adorable. Pidge was a strong character. Kosmo was named. Hunk was mentioned. Keith takes care of a family of wolves. A scented raccoon is just a raccoon that is practically impossible to sniff out. Life has improved. Renovations are getting started. Keith made friends. Lance is being sweet. Like seriously, Lance and Keith are progressing relatively quickly. I mean really quickly. It's great. And every character gets a break from being in danger. Win for them alll!!!! Ps. Alpan is a fire goddess!


	7. Quick Briefing

We've been hanging out at the cabin for a week. We've started to plan exactly what we're gonna build, how, and when. We laid out markers for the expansion of the first floor. We choose to add six feet. Causing us to have to cut down two more trees due to them being in the way. Lance popped by the store to buy some saplings to replace them. Next year we might start a garden too. I started to think a bit about Shiro's scent. He wasn't were, but he wasn't a normal human either. Kosmo was a little bigger. No longer a little newborn. Lance told me about the large family he came from, and Pidge told me about their mother, father, and brother.

Pidge also told us about their were-form. I was correct in the fact that they're a prairie dog. They transform on the thirteenth of every month. Snakes are always attacking them.

Apparently Hunk is a were-honey badger. He transforms when he's around family and friends when he's overly excited and at home, or he transforms on the fourteenth of every month. He's an exceptional chief, and knows Samoan. Hunk also has a large family. He can also cook as a badger.

I also talk with them about looming suspicions I have had about Shiro for a while. We all agreed that something was up with him. Just didn't know what. The catfish soup was starting to run out, so I made raccoon steak. We stayed at the cabin up until the last day we had for camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short chapter, but it gives info on some of the characters, skip some everyday life. Figure out what to do next. Um. Pidge is precious. Hunk will be introduced soonish. Yay! Allura and Shiro are gonna have to deal with Keith and Kosmo now. Yay. I hope you enjoyed! Bye random people online. My updating schedule will vary.


End file.
